Revenge Misses, New Year's Kisses
by weasleys-wizards-wheezes
Summary: SLASH - Complete - Continuation of Silver Bells, Snowglobe Hell NOTE: Cluedo is the European,UK version of Clue!


**Revenge Misses, New Year's Kisses**  
by weasleys wizard wheezes aka sherdelune and goldenpaw 

"Miss Scarlett, with the rope in the Lounge!" Harry called out as he moved his rook next to his king. 

"What?!" Severus wasn't entirely sure if he was questioning the strange statement Harry had just made, or the move the young wizard had taken on the board. 

Harry laughed at Severus' confusion. "It's a muggle board game, called Cluedo. The object is to deduce who killed Mr. Boddy. In this case, it would be who did in Albus Dumbledore." 

Severus looked unconvinced as to the sanity of his chess partner. "I'll have to take your word for it." He picked up a pawn and moved it two squares forward. 

"Well then, you think of something more clever. So far we've really come up with nothing concrete or feasible." Harry looked down at the board and frowned. He hadn't really been giving his full attention to the game, and had instead been focusing on the slender hands of his opponent as they moved chess pieces. 

"The best place to look for matters of revenge are in the classics. The most common in literature is poison. Slow acting, flesh eating poison. Wives who want to rid themselves of husbands use it, life long enemies use it on one another. Therefore, we should find some type of potion to administer to the old codger. So there. Happy?" 

Harry quirked his eyebrow at the obviously exaggerated idea. "Don't you think that's a bit drastic, Severus? Perhaps if we played the scenario out as we see it happening, you know role play each part, we could get a better idea of what revenge idea would work. You could be Dumbledore and I could be you. 'You' could lure 'Dumbledore' to his just desserts." _This game is a foregone loss anyway, I might as well divert his attention away from my miserable playing._

"Why can't I just play myself and you be Dumbledore?" Severus picked up and put down a bishop. _Bishop or knight? Bah, I would be able to concentrate better if Harry wasn't looking so adorable this evening._

"You know Dumbledore better than I do, you know how he would respond. Besides I just want you to see how ludicrous some of your plans are." 

"They are not ludicrous. Fine you can play me, I'll silently laugh my arse off with your inaccurate portrayal. Just as long as I don't have to twinkle!" 

"Speaking of inaccurate..." 

"Okay then! I'll bloody well TWINKLE." 

"Good. Remember, you are Dumbledore. Somewhat unsuspecting of Severus' -- that would be me -- devious plotting." 

Severus twinkled, albeit with an underlying sneer, but it was a twinkle nevertheless. "Severus, my dear boy, how are you doing? Did you enjoy your stay in the snowglobe? Would you care for a sherbert lemon?" Severus picked up a chess piece and held it out as Albus normally would with his tin of candy, all the while leering. 

Harry puffed out his chest and began pacing back and forth. "Can you tell me the difference between Hogwarts and a charmed snowglobe? No? I can. The real Hogwarts has YOU to irritate me, whilst the snowglobe had POTTER to annoy me." Harry stopped pacing and his hands fell clenched by his sides. Clearly, Harry as Severus was wanting to throttle the old man to within an inch of his life. 

Severus couldn't help himself. Laughter began spilling out of his mouth at the spectacle Harry made pretending to be the 'Dark Scary Potions Master.' "Really, Harry. We don't want to actually hurt him. Just teach him a little lesson about meddling." 

"Well, you were the one going on and on about poison and potions. I was just following through on your last idea for revenge." 

"I'm a potions master, what do you expect me to come up with?" 

"Fine, fine. How about we do it the other way then? You play me, while I play the unsuspecting Headmaster." 

Severus thought he could do a fine job of being Harry. "Very well." 

He began by clutching his forehead in agony. "Headmaster, come quick! My scar hurts and I need you to test this wonderful new pois..I mean potion that our gem of a potions master Professor Snape made for me." Severus moaned for effect. "It's meant to ease the pain, but I am afraid he might be trying to," Severus lowered his voice to a dramatic whisper, "poison me! 

Harry watched as Severus pretended to be him, and he found it absolutely comical. At first, just a small hiccup of mirth escaped from his lips, then before he knew it, he was rolling on the floor laughing his arse off. "You just can't let go of that poison idea, can you?" he managed to say between fits of laughter. 

Severus realized that Harry was right. He was stuck on offing the Headmaster with a dose of poison. Which when he thought about it, wasn't really poetic justice at all. He certainly wouldn't suffer. Not as he had caused them to suffer. They had suffered, hadn't they? 

Severus started to chuckle when he realized that the Headmaster would really end up having the last laugh after all, especially if he could see he and Harry now. Not only had Harry and himself recaptured the spirit of Christmas, as he recalled was Albus' intent with the snowglobe debacle in the first place, but he and Harry had become united in their quest to bring the old man to justice. Not only that, they had become, for lack of a better word, friends. 

However, Severus felt something more than friendship for Harry. As they sat there laughing at their impressions of each other, Severus got the feeling that he could get very used to having Harry Potter around a lot more often. 

But one thought continued to niggle at the back of his mind, and he realized that Harry was his student and would continue to be his student for another six months. He sighed. Why must his life be so damned complicated? 

He wouldn't let those thoughts bother him right at that moment. Because at the moment, neither man had really made any steps to push their relationship further than an easy camaraderie they now enjoyed and the two harmless kisses they've shared so far couldn't really count as anything truly inappropriate. 

The chiming of his clock interrupted his train of thought. Then he remembered what tonight was. As the chime rang for the twelfth time, Severus kneeled down to where Harry was on the floor and whispered, "Happy New Year, Harry." 

He pressed his lips softly against Harry's as soon as the words left his mouth, they lingered very briefly and he slowly pulled away. Harry feeling the lips ghost over his for all too brief a moment, leaned into the kiss as Severus pulled away. Harry wished to savour the sweet contact for as long as possible. 

"I think it's time for you to go now, Harry," Severus sighed. He hated sending him away, but there was still the student/teacher relationship between them, and Severus was not quite ready to break any rules there might be in regard to them. 

Severus stood up and held out his hand to the younger wizard. Harry took the offered hand and allowed himself to be pulled up from the floor. The two men walked quietly to the door. 

Severus turned to Harry with one more remaining thought on their revenge. "You know, I still think Albus is getting the last laugh over us and I don't like it one bit. We must exact our revenge at some point, but perhaps we should wait until Albus is truly unsuspecting." 

"Maybe we should plan something for the next big holiday to come at Hogwarts?" 

Severus paled at the mention of the next holiday. "That would be Valentine's Day. What could we possibly do to him then? Worse still, what could he do to us?" 

"I don't know, but we have a little over a month to work on it together." 

Harry leaned in close to Severus, running his hand along the side of his cheek. He brushed his lips across Severus' ear, whispering softly, "Goodnight, Severus. Happy New Year."Ê 

"Sweet dreams, Harry." 

As Severus closed the door, he whispered, "And may the new year be all that we both hope it will be." 

~FIN~ 


End file.
